Great Beginning
by KittyBlue
Summary: Axel planning something big this time. -roxasxaxel-


**Title:** Great Beginning  
**Author:** KittyBlue  
**Chapters: **oneshot (I think?)  
**Status:** complete (not sure yet..)  
**Type: **au, little hints of shounen-ai, OOC, angst, romance  
**Rating: **G  
**Parings:** Axel x Roxas (more to come If I decide to continue..)  
**Summary:** Axel planning something big this time. (English essay.. turned yaoi story.. a bit)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters (unless you can't tell who they are.. O.o) and the center plot is mine but kind of not.. It's the "Songs of Solomon" plot with a big BIG twist! hihihi  
**Warnings:** Okay, this was an assignment my English teacher gave.. it was suppose to be to create a great beginning based on "Songs of Solomon" by Toni Morrison. So.. I had to give a great dream to my character and make him do something totally amazing.. for some reason I thought about "fire" and then later on when I was thinking about the story I couldn't help but relate to Kingdom Hearts characters! Anyway, just wanted to warn people.. don't forget to read and review! -this is just a re-post. I was going to re-write it.. but kind of don't know where to start.. so, sorry!-

**Great Beginning**

by _KittyBlue_

The barmen from the _6 Days_ Club in Dreamers Street promised to set ablaze the whole garden downtown. Two days before the event was to take place he tacked a note at the city hall main entrance:

_At 7PM, on Monday the 29th of January, 2008, I will light the city hall garden afire. Hope you don't sue. I love you all!_

_(Signed) Axel Sinclair_

_Bartender at 6 Days_

And on the 29th of January people gathered around the city hall to see what would happen. A few kids were sitting in the steps that lead into the enormous building while most of the people were near the garden. Everyone was looking around talking between themselves about the incident.

In the middle of the crowd close to the garden was a red-haired girl in a little pink glamorous dress. So close to the garden, that she was almost crushing some of flowers in the garden that was supposed to be set on fire. For a few moments she caught everyone's attention when she walked closer; she was dressed to impressed, probably going to some party nearby.

There was a family of four near a wooden bench by a pathway that lead to another park round the corner. The mother with a little baby on her arms was looking at her husband with a lost expression. The older man was hold the hand of a younger boy around 8 years old that was trying to escape his parents to go look around the area more closely. The boy's voice was starting to get louder as he asked his father to let go again and again.

Leaned against a wall of the city hall building, there was a blond teenager wearing a white and black checkered shirt with some light blue jeans. His icy blue eyes travelled from the garden to the glass door where the note from Axel was still attached. He had his arms crossed against his chest with an irritated expression on his face, as if he didn't understand what was going on and especially what he was still doing there.

Close to the blond teen were the three kids sitting on the steps. In front of them were four skateboards on the floor. A brunet wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with some baggy brown shorts was lying down yawning some times, while listening to his other two friends talk. Another blond boy in a green t-shirt and khakis shorts was anxious looking everywhere, almost as if trying to be the first to see the bartender arrive to begin the strange event. While he looked around multiple times, he would sometimes pause to make some weird suggestions to his friends about what would really happen later. The last of the group was a brunette girl dressed in a blue shirt with a long skirt the same colour. She was particularly calm, listening to the blond in the middle, laughing at some of the things he was saying; every now and then, she would also gaze at the blond boy across from them leaned against the wall.

The red-haired girl was the first to see the bartender appear. She watched him walk slowly down the street to the city hall. She looked around briefly and also noticed that no one had seen him. While rearranging her purse on her shoulder, she eyed the city hall building in thought. She was the mayor daughter, maybe she should warn her father about this. For some reason she didn't want to be that close to the scene now, so she moved from the garden, at the same time taking her phone from her pocket. Her thoughts moved from the incident when she noticed an unanswered call in the screen; the depressed thoughts from before taking over her again. The reason she was here this late instead of on her way home. All dressed up for a date that had ended before it had even started, leaving her in despair and heartbroken. She raised a hand to clean a single tear that had escape her eyes, slowly rising her head and putting her phone in her purse. Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"I think I just saw Axel..hmm.. but I can't seem to find him again."

The blond teen stirred from the wall, rising a bit to look around. If there was something he knew about Axel was that he was always planning something. That was how crazy he was. Everyone around the neighbourhood knew about his obsession with fire since high-school, when Axel entered something called "chemistry class". So, of course, it wasn't that much of a big deal to anyone. After all, there wasn't anything related to fire that Axel hadn't tried yet. Still, this time he had even made the effort of sending, or more like gluing a stupid note on a door telling everyone that he would do something and wanted everyone to come and watch.

"Do you remember that time there was a blackout and Axel was trying to read the newspaper by candlelight, near the window, too close to the curtains?"

He looked to the side to his friend that was laughing like he had just told everyone the best joke ever. How could any of them forget about that, they were all there.. Stupid Axel was so fascinated by the flames that he was almost caught on fire too. Maybe that was the reason he was here. To be sure that even if Axel did something completely idiotic, the fool wouldn't hurt himself. That's what best friends do, right? Even, if their best friend is a completely crazy pyromaniac.

**End-**

**Author Notes:** been a while since I wrote something.. So I'm kind of wanting people to tell me what they think about it. These days (more like months and almost a year) I haven't been able to think about anything but Kingdom Hearts.. If you get the hints to Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts (except the character names..) you get.. cookies! Milka cookies!! Yummy! If you read and liked, review! :)


End file.
